ASOUE THE VILE VIDEOTAPE
by Mickey5
Summary: CHAPPY 3 UP! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!ASOUE + H.P COMBINED IN ONE ! IT'S A SPOOKER! THE KIDS DECIDE TO WATCH THE RING - AND SOON LEARN REVENGE ISN'T ALWAYS SO SWEET. READ TO FIND OUT MORE! :) ~!
1. Default Chapter

A Series of Unfortunate Events / Harry Potter - THE VILE VIDEOTAPE  
  
This takes place in Hermione's house in Britain. The Baudelaire orphans found a guardian - Hermione Grangers Parents - and had been living with them for 6 months. One night at Hermione' s, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Violet , Klaus , Sunny, and unfortunately some unwanted guests Draco , Pansy an Pansy's cousin.  
  
In the story the Baudelaires and the rest watch a movie - a thriller , the latest urban legend - THE RING. After being kicked out of the living room The Baudelaires , Harry , Ron and Hermione decide if Draco , Pansy and her cousin want to wathc it alone - thats their problem. This story shows the revenge - isn't always that sweet.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own H.P and A.S.O.U.E or any of the characters , except Pansy's cousins Breanna and Chelsea.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
" Pass the popcorn." said Ron.  
  
" Here, " said Hermione rolling her eyes, passing him the bowl, " Go ahead , stuff your face."  
  
The Baudelaire orphans, Harry , Ron and Hermione and unfortunately Draco , Pansy and Pansy's twin cousins were sitting in Hermione's living room getting ready to watch a movie - THE RING.  
  
" Give me that ! " Draco said, who was 14, but really acting like a five yearold fighting over popcorn.  
  
" This is ours. Go get your own. " said Hermione, " You promised that if I let you come and watch it you wouldn't be like this. "  
  
" We didn't swear it did we ? " said Pansy , " Go away. "  
  
Unfortunately, the Granger parents were close with Pansy's cousin's parents and invited Breanna and Chelsea - Pansy's twin cousin - to stay over and Pansy and Draco wanted to come too. Breanna's twin Chelsea was really nice, (unlike her sister) and preferred hanging out with the Baudelaires , Harry , Ron and Hermione . Breanna was in charge , since the Granger parents weren't home, which left Hermione thinking this was distinctly unfair as it was her house.  
  
" Go away , " Breanna said , " You've already watched the movie . We havent'. Get lost. "  
  
" But - " Ron started , " I wanted to watch it! "  
  
" Oh Ron, " said Violet , " We've all seen it except them three - 1 million times - let's go and let them watch it alone. ''  
  
" Fine. " said Ron poutly and they all wen't to Chelsea's room.  
  
They stayed up in Chelsea's room , talking frustratedly about Draco, Pansy, and Breanna's attitudes.  
  
" You have no idea how ashamed I am to be her sister. " said Chelsea.  
  
" Don't worry about it. Ignore her. " said Klaus.  
  
" I HATE HER ! " cried Chelsea, " How can I ignore her when she's bugging me all the time? "  
  
" Shhhh! " Harry said, " Sunny's asleep. Too bad we couldn't watch the movie though. "  
  
" Hey ! " said Chelsea , " The movie! It should be about over now, right? They're probably freaked out ! "  
  
" So? " said Ron, " Your point... "  
  
" Oh! " said Violet , " But... that's not really necessary... "  
  
" Who cares? " said Chelsea pleading , " It's sweet revenge! "  
  
" CAN SOMEONE PLEASE FILL ME IN HERE? " said Harry, Ron and Klaus together.  
  
" Boys " said Hermione rolling her eyes, " Were going to scare the crap out of them! Don't you see? This is their first time watching it! They ' re probably all freaked out, its probably showing the deleted scenes by now! "  
  
" Oh... " Harry said then grinned, " I think it's time to get my Dad's cloak. "  
  
Violet and Klaus grinned. They didn't know any magic of course but it was always great to hear Harry's, ron and Hermione's adventures at Hogwarts - especially the ones with Harry's Invisibility Cloak - they were always fascinated by magic - even Sunny - although she didn't really understand it all.  
  
" Good idea Harry! " said Violet smiling .  
  
" You get the cloak, " Chelsea said to harry as he left the room to go to his own , " and the rest of us will plan our sweet revenge. "  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
How's that? I hope you like it ! Please R&R!  
  
Mickey 


	2. CHAPTER TWO Direct Action

The Vile Videotape  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Back downstairs, THE RING was coming to the end. Breanna and Draco were on the couch and Pansy was in the bathroom hiding. She was freaked . They were all freaked .  
  
'' What about the person we show it too? '' was the last line, and then the t.vwent all staticy and Pansy came out of the bathroom shaking .  
  
'' What did I miss? " she asked, " What? " she said again . Draco and Breanna looked up at her like she was insane.  
  
" Trust you to hide in the bathroom like a coward, to purposely miss all the scary parts. " said Draco smiling , but on the inside he was scared too.  
  
" Trust you to turn into a bouncing white little ferret FERRET BOY! " snapped Pansy, Draco giving her ' THE LOOK "  
  
" Shut up!" said Breanna , " Leave him alone Pansy. "  
  
" Thank-you " said Draco, then paused his face turning paler than usual," Did you hear that? It sounded like a ringtone or something . "  
  
Meanhile, The Baudelaires, Harry, Ron Hermione and Chelsea were working on their " sweet revenge "  
  
" Ok, Violet, Hermione you go to the kitchen. My cellphone's on the counter.hide in the closet. Call your home number Hermione. The phone will ring and Draco, Pansy and Breanna will get all scared. When they pick up the phone you know what to do. " said Chelsea smiling.  
  
" Harry, Ron, Klaus go fix the T.V to make it all staticy, but don't do that until after theypick up the phone. Then, go to Violet and Hermione's hiding place and givethem the invisibility cloak. They'll need to hold on to it. Later, were going to put the moie back on when she comes out of the T.V. One of you , hidden underneath the Invisibility cloak, will dress up as Samara Morgan. When she comes closer to the screen, that's your cue to take off the Invisibility cloak and walk towards them and they'll get all freaked out and probably get out of the house. " said Chelsea.  
  
" That's risky, " Violet said , " But OK. Let's go. "  
  
" Wait! " said Chelsea , " Before the T.V bit, you two have to pour water on the floor, OK? " Chelsea said to Hermione and Violet, " Just to make it more realistic. " she added grinning , ready to put her plan into action.  
  
" We'll discuss the rest of it later. Go! " whispered Chelsea.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the living room .  
  
" What're you talking about Ferret boy ? " snapped Pansy.  
  
" Listen. " Malfoy said.  
  
There was silence. At the time, Hermione was dialing her phone number in the kitchen closet on Chelsea's cellphone. The phone than rang.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhh! " Pansy screamed " It's Samara! "  
  
" Don't be stupid, " Breanna said walking into the kitchen, water on the floor. Then she picked up the phone , " Hello? " she asked .  
  
Violet whispered in a spooky mysterious voice into the phone " 7 days . "  
  
There were enough screams for the whole world to hear from the 3 kids. Violet and Hermione sniggered in the closet then went on to their next part of the plan. 


	3. CHAPTER 3 SWEET REVENGE

The Vile Videotape  
  
Chapter Three  
  
All 3 kids screamed and ran into the living room , not bothering to hang up the phone. They stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the living room door. They could hear a buzz sound. Little did they know Harry , Ron and Klaus were working on their part of the plan.  
  
Draco opened the door. A picture of a girl walking came on the screen. The 3 kids panicking, watched as she came closer and closer to the T.V. screen.  
  
Then, out of nowhere , a girl appeared right in front of them. They all screamed and were about to run outside and heard a piercing scream.  
  
" Someones hurt ! " Breanna cried and followed the scream. It lead to a closet.  
  
" Oh no! " Pansy cried , " It's Samara ! She's gonna eat us! "  
  
Breanna came out of her worried / scared thoughts for a moment and stared at Pansy blankly and started to laugh.  
  
" Samara Morgan does not eat people! " she said , " She scares them to death! "  
  
" Does to eat people ! "  
  
" Does not ! "  
  
" Does to! "  
  
" Does not ! "  
  
" STOP! " yelled Draco, " Someone open the door ! ''  
  
" You do it Breanna , it's your house ! " said Pansy, " Well, for tonight. "  
  
" You do it! " said Breanna to Pansy.  
  
" Draco can do it, he's the guy here! " shot Pansy  
  
" I am not! " shouted Draco, then paused , " Well, I am but - "  
  
The two girls stared at him.  
  
" Did I hear a confession from Ferret boy? " said Pansy sniggerng,  
  
" Shut up. I'll do it . " said Draco and opened te door and opened his mouth in a silent scream.  
  
Hermione was laying in the closet - faking dead of course - with scars that Violet painted on her face.  
  
" The Mudblood's dead! " cried Draco.  
  
Then remembering that Samara * Violet * had came out of the T.V, they started running outside again and Hermione rose from the floor , laughing quietly and went to hide outside in the bushes with the rest.  
  
Once outside, Draco, Breanna and Pansy started yelling for help in the night , but no answer. Then Violet, Klaus, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't take it anymore and came out from the bushes pointing and laughing at the 3 panick - stricken kids.  
  
" You idiots! " cried Breanna!  
  
" You - You'll pay for this ! " Draco shouted  
  
Pansy was still to scared to say anything.  
  
" The joke's on you Malfoy. Don't kick us out next time! " said Ron triumphantly as they wen't back into the house still laughing.  
  
" They'll pay. " said Draco, " It's our turn to utter the joke. " he said dangerously and pulled out his wand and adressing the others to do the same.  
  
" You bet my sister will pay. " said Breanna , " Let's see who is so tough this time. " 


End file.
